More Vignettes About A Queen With A Short Fuse
by Saint Bacchus
Summary: Garnet eats, breathes, and lives power! Also fried chicken!
1. Red Scare

### Red Scare

[Scene: A seedy part of Alexandria, in front of an especially seedy hotel. Garnet has slimmed down for summer and is dressed to kill in a low-cut red gown with black garter stockings and red pumps. Her long brown hair falls seductively over her face. Beatrix stands beside her, dressed similarly in white and red. The eyepatch is gone, and in its place a glass eye.] 

Garnet: Hey, sailor. Wanna sail my seas? 

Beatrix, sullen: Or mine. 

Passing man: Yowza! I didn't know there was such high-class...er, ladies around here. You come here often, princess? 

Garnet: Only when guys like you come to town. So, you wanna - *eyes flash red* - do it?? 

Guy [pupils dilated]: Do I! 

Garnet: Show him, Trix. 

Guy [staring at Beatrix's breasts]: Show me! 

[Beatrix, still angry, leads the guy towards the sleazy hotel. She sidesteps a large pit which he falls right into. Garnet joins Beatrix at the edge of the pit, which now contains a large number of men.] 

Garnet: KYA HA HA! Everything is going according to plan! 

Beatrix: ... (I still don't see why I can't have my sword.)

[Steiner rushes out of an alleyway, covered in fruit and vegetable debris.] 

Steiner: Whew, I think I lost them. [looks around] Princess! I've found you at last! ...And...Beatrix. [Steiner's eyes grow to the size of pie plates] My, you look lovely today. [stares at her breasts]

Beatrix: Shut up. 

Steiner: Princess, you must return to the castle at once. The Duke of Treno is due in 0100 hours. 

Garnet: I've already seen him. [Gestures to the pit.] 

[Steiner walks carefully over to the pit and peers in.] 

Zidane [from the pit]: Hey, Rusty! How's about getting your old pal out of here? 

Steiner: I see no old friends down there, just lowlife scum such as yourself. I have no time for these games; the princess must return to the castle at once! 

Zidane: Hey, it wasn't my fault! Dagger tricked me and all these other guys into falling into this hole. She must want something. [squints at Steiner] Hey, how come you didn't fall for it? You aren't...like that...are you? 

Steiner: W-what! You impudent brat! It so happens that the princess is half my age! To think of her as a sexual being, with womanly curves and nubile flesh...waiting for a man of experience to write a sexual history on every luscious inch...that would be the end of my job, fool! 

Beatrix: [shoves Steiner into the pit] Creep. 

Regent Cid: Welcome home, son. 

Steiner: You should be ashamed of yourself! 

Regent Cid: Pot, kettle, black. 

Garnet [eyes blaze red]: I've captured the leaders of Lindblum and Treno! Now all I need is that foolish Puck, and the world is MINE! [thunderclap] (I don't know why I didn't think of this before.) 

Steiner: (Oh, princess....) Isn't there anything we can do? 

Garnet: Well, you can sell your soul to me, and I'll let you out. Then I'll sell your soul back to Kuja for a price. *chortle* Either way, I win! 

Steiner: You mean...I could end up in the body of someone like...him? [looks sideways at Zidane] 

Garnet: Probably. 

Steiner: I'll pass. 

Garnet: Suit yourself! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

Zidane: I've heard that laugh before.... But where?!

[A rift in space/time appears, and Barrett, Tifa, Cid and Shera pop out.]

Cid Highwind [peering into pit]: So that's the new guy, huh? $#@! Hey, chum. I should be kicking your ass for being a punk skirt-chaser, but instead I'm gonna give you a present.

Cid Fabool: What on earth?

Cid Highwind: Get in there, sister. [Cid pushes Shera into the pit. She falls into Cid's arms]

Cid Fabool: Hello, nurse!

Tifa [ignoring the Cids]: That's enough, Garnet...or should I say, SCARLET?

Garnet: Oho! So you've found me out! But too late....no one will be able to stop my evil scheme!

Barrett: What is it this time, Shinra foo'? World domination? Man, you chumps be gettin' old, like a broken record.

Garnet/Scarlet: Yes! That's right! I will be the one true lord and master of this orb, and Rufus will have to love me! [thunderclap] KYA HA HA!

Tifa: Newsflash: Rufus is charcoal.

Garnet/Scarlet: Not for long. My friend Kuja is cooking up a body for him as we speak!

Voice: Talking about me again?

[Rufus emerges from the seedy hotel, dressed in Kuja's usual getup, complete with bikini-cut underoos. Kuja follows.]

Kuja: Isn't he lovely?

Garnet/Scarlet: Delicious!

Rufus: I have something to tell you, Scarlet. This whole world domination thing...I really appreciate the gesture, but I can't love you.

Garnet/Scarlet: WHAT?!

Rufus: I've found...someone else.... [Rufus and Kuja lock eyes and walk back into the seedy hotel]

Garnet/Scarlet: ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!!! [Pulling out a dagger, she kills herself.]

Barrett: $#!@ That was easy. Let's be gettin' up out this beeotch.

Cid: Hell yeah.

[Cid, Tifa, and Barrett exit in a flash of light]

Steiner: Princess? PRINCESS!!!! [to himself] Oh, great. Now how are we going to get out?

Beatrix: I might be able to forgive you for making those remarks about the princess, and for staring at my cleavage. Perhaps if you asked very nicely, Adelbert....

Steiner: Oh, Beatrix! Light of life! Could you find it in your heart to--

Beatrix: No.

[Exit Beatrix]

Baku: *sneezes* *farts* Ah, a twofer!

Zidane: I can do better than that! *farts louder*

Cid: Are you whippersnappers kidding? I got a fart can blow your pants right off!

Steiner: This is going to be one long punishment....

THE END

* * *

_Author's Notes: These little skits were all inspired by a GameFAQs message board thread called "Garnet + Power=Badbadbad" which was created by Nightfire. The shorter shorts are being collected here at FanFiction.net by Nightfire and Angel727 under the title "Short &long stories bout a queen with a short fuse," but mine are so long I thought they should be posted separately. This is the kind of story that can be ruined with too much editing, so I did almost none. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, I'll leave up to you._ O_o 

_Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IX and its characters belong to Squaresoft._


	2. Steiner's Bad Habit

### Steiner's Bad Habit

[Steiner enters the barracks of the Jupiter Knights. Four bunk beds line the walls, and an area towards the back of the room is curtained off from the rest. Steiner pulls back the curtain, sits down on his bed, and pulls the curtain back into place.] 

Steiner [singing badly]: It's been a hard day's night...and I been workin' like a dog....

[Steiner reaches under his bed and pulls out a shoebox. Inside the shoebox is a complete set of Gogo Goldfingers action figures! He selects Garnet, Steiner, Beatrix, and Zidane, and sets the box to one side.]

Steiner [singing badly]: I should be sleepin' duh duh duh.... [picks up Garnet and Steiner]

Steiner [Garnet]: Oh, Steiner! What did I ever do to deserve such a loyal, manly hunk of knighthood like you to protect me?

Steiner [himself]: Just doing my duty, princess!

Steiner [Garnet]: You're irresistible! Even your name is sexy...Adelbert. Come here, you wild stallion of justice!! [Steiner and Garnet dolls kiss. Steiner picks up Zidane, letting Garnet fall against his arm.]

Steiner [Zidane]: Oh no you don't! Dagger is my girl!

Steiner [waving the sword of the Steiner doll]: SHOCK!

Steiner [Zidane]: I am slain! Ugh! [Zidane doll dies]

Steiner [Garnet]: Who can I turn to? Only my kind and gentle knight, Steiner! Boo hoo hoo! [Garnet doll weeps onto the Steiner doll's shoulder.]

Steiner [Beatrix]: Oh ho! What's this? I believe that's my man you have there, princess.

Steiner [Garnet]: Since when?

Steiner [Beatrix]: Since he defeated me in battle, I haven't been able to keep my hands off him!

Steiner [Garnet]: Then fight me!

Steiner [himself]: You mustn't....

Steiner [Beatrix]: That's right! We must find a pit with lots and lots of mud first!

[Beatrix and Garnet dolls have a catfight. Blutzen pulls back the curtain.]

Blutzen: Captain!

Steiner: Blutzen!

Both: ...

Blutzen [running to throne room]: QUEEN GARNET! CAPTAIN STEINER IS PLAYING WITH DOLLIES LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!

Garnet [eating a gallon of sorbet]: What's this? How dare you interrupt my five o'clock feeding? I was just cleansing my palate for the main course.

Blutzen: I caught Captain Steiner playing with dolls!

Steiner: *huff* *puff* Lies! All lies!

Garnet: I think it's a nice gesture that Steiner wants to get in touch with his feminine side.

Blutzen & Steiner: Huh?

Blutzen: But, highness...he had one of you, and he was making it mud wrestle!

Garnet: WHAT! [she throws her hands up in the air; massive underarm blubber hits a guard standing to Garnet's left and knocks her out]

Blutzen: Saw it with my own eyes, your majesty. (Heh heh...the private Captain's bed is all mine!)

Steiner: I can explain....

Garnet [lovey-dovey]: No need to explain, darling. Guards!

Guard: Ahem.

Garnet: Guard! Seize Blutzen! Take him to that adorable taxidermist...he'll make a fine trophy for my wall. GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

[The guard grabs Blutzen and hauls him off]

Steiner: Um, you see....

Garnet [covering Steiner's mouth with an enormous, hammy fist]: No words, my sweet! It's true, ever since I had Zidane pickled and canned for winter, I've been a bit lonely...now, tell me...you think I'm sexy enough to mud wrestle? [she grins, and her five chins wiggle]

Steiner [grimacing]: Er...yes?

Garnet: Wonderful! Then you won't mind giving me an erotic massage! [hands him a tiny bottle of oil]

Steiner: With this? ...Only this?

Garnet: Yes, that. What are you trying to say?

Steiner [looking back the way Blutzen exited]: N-nothing, highness! [gets down to bidness]

Garnet [halfway through a meatloaf]: Are you doing anything back there?

Steiner [rubbing her back]: Y-yes. *sob* Yes, highness. [more sounds of hopeless weeping]

Garnet: Call me pookie.

Beatrix: I'm sorry, your majesty, but he won't be calling you any pet names when I get done with him. He's going to be snacking on his teeth! [cracks knuckles]

Garnet: What? That sounds delicious. But regardless, he'd never have you, you brazen hussy!

Beatrix: Fatty, fatty, two by four.

Steiner: [hides]

Garnet: RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! [Garnet stands, toppling the dinner table]

Steiner: No! [Steiner moves to protect Beatrix, but he runs into one of Garnet's massive love handles, causing Garnet to lose her balance]

Garnet: I'll kill you one way or another!!!

[Garnet falls on Beatrix, who has her sword drawn. Both die.]

Steiner: Eep. Walk away slowly....

THE END

_Author's Notes: This goofy little thing was inspired by_ Spaceballs, _but you shouldn't hold that against Mel Brooks._


	3. Run For The Border

### Run For The Border

[Army barracks in Alexandria Castle. A large crowd of knights and soldiers - mostly soldiers - has gathered around a sturdy wooden card table. Sitting at the table are Beatrix and Steiner, each cracking his knuckles and striving to look cooler than the other.]   
  
Laudo: The match of the century, ladies and gentlemen! General Beatrix and Captain Steiner, comrades and rivals. Can a romance forged in adversity survive a decisive match such as this?   
  
Steiner & Beatrix: What romance?!   
  
Laudo: Er...place your bets with Weimar, ladies.   
  
Pluto Knights: Go, Captain!   
  
Hundreds of women: GO, GENERAL!!!   
  
Mullenkedheim: Ready, combatants? You know the rules, elbows on the table at all times, no using the other hand, no leaving your seat. ...Go!   
  
[Beatrix and Steiner lock hands and each strains against the other. They go one way...then the other. Then back again.]   
  
Beatrix: Give, you pansy!   
  
Steiner: Never!   
  
[Suddenly, a soldier rushes in and pushes through the crowd.]   
  
Soldier: General! Captain! We have an emergency. Queen Garnet demands your presence on her balcony at once!   
  
Steiner: On three?   
  
Beatrix: Agreed.   
  
Steiner & Beatrix: One...two...three! [They release each other's hand at exactly the same time. It's a tie. They rush to the balcony, where Garnet is waiting.]   
  
Garnet: What took you two so long? I oughtta fry you both in your armor like chicken!! ...Mmm, chicken.   
  
Steiner: Your majesty, if I may intrude.   
  
Garnet: NEVER while I'm thinking about CHICKEN!!   
  
[She thinks about it some more. Meanwhile, Steiner and Beatrix notice a large, glowing orb in the sky.]   
  
Beatrix: Could that be...?   
  
Steiner: ...Ozma?   
  
Orb: How are you gentlemen!! All your base are belong to us. You are on the way to destruction. 

Steiner: What in hell is it trying to say?   
  
Beatrix: I have no idea.   
  
Garnet: Guard! Summon Quina! I desire...a chicken.   
  
Soldier: Yes, m'lord. [runs off to get Quina]   
  
Steiner: By Jove! Quina! [slams his fist into his palm] Maybe s/he can communicate with it!   
  
Garnet: Steiner, you think too hard. It's always been one of your numerous faults. That and the way you sleep with a teddy bear.   
  
Steiner: If your majesty could kindly make her point....   
  
Garnet: You're ugly, too. Oh, yeah. *burp* God, it's been hours, well, an hour since I've eaten.... Um, my point was that you're trying to communicate with this $@#! thing, and I'm just going to SUMMON BAHAMUT!!!! [the sky darkens, and Bahamut appears] Go my precious, eat that truffle-looking thing!   
  
[The orb absorbs Bahamut. Suddenly, a rift in space/time appears.]   
  
Steiner: Not again!   
  
[Out of the rift pops an old man with glasses and a teenage girl with blue hair. At the same time, Quina arrives from the castle entrance.]   
  
Gendo Ikari: There it is! Suit up, Rei.   
  
Rei: ...   
  
Gendo: What's that? You say that there's no Eva, and therefore you can't suit up?   
  
Rei: ...   
  
Gendo: Damn. Looks like we're all dead.   
  
Garnet: What do you mean by that, old man? I'm a kind and gentle ruler, and if you think I'm going to be known as the queen that let a giant orb eat everything, you have got another thing coming!   
  
Steiner: (More like you'll be known as the queen who ate everything, period.)   
  
Beatrix: *snicker*   
  
Garnet: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!   
  
Steiner: Nothing, highness.   
  
Gendo: You don't understand. This thing is an Angel.   
  
Quina: Angel snack! Angel snack!   
  
Steiner: Quina! Can you talk to it?   
  
Quina [to orb]: Aiyah, big round! What you called?   
  
Orb: Name is Cats. Friend call Kitty. All space is me. All time is me. I eat you, you no exist.   
  
Quina: I call Quina. You like tasty yummies?   
  
Orb: Me like tacos best. You give tacos, Cats go. You not give tacos, Cats kill.   
  
Beatrix: Oh, thank heavens! Its demands are simple!   
  
Quina: Me give tacos!   
  
Garnet: NEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!   
  
All: What?!   


[Garnet holds the fate of the world in her increasingly chubby hands. Also a whole chicken.]   
  
Garnet: I WILL NEVER SURRENDER THE TACOS!!!   
  
Beatrix: B-but, majesty! If we don't give it what it wants, we risk enormous casualties! In all honesty, I don't think our army can handle this thing. Even if we had Zidane and the rest of them...Cats might kill everyone.   
  
Garnet: Acceptable losses.   
  
Steiner: And tacos aren't?!   
  
Garnet: Because I'm feeling nice today, I'm going to pretend you didn't say that.   
  
Orb: Where my tacos?!   
  
Quina: Me get now!   
  
Garnet: Ifrit!   
  
Ifrit: [eats Quina]   
  
Steiner: Sweet Jesus! Beatrix! Is there any way out of this?   
  
Beatrix: Garnet is currently the most powerful magic user on Gaia, thanks to her eidolons. Defying her is out of the question. The only way would be to ill-kay the een-quay when she's not paying attention.   
  
Steiner: But my duty is to protect the queen! Argh! [thinks] Okay, so if somebody doesn't kill her...the world is doomed...could we have wild, passionate last-minutes-of-life sex?   
  
Beatrix: Sure, why not?   
  
Steiner: Whoo-hoo! Fend for yourself, highness, I'm taking the day off!   
  
[Steiner and Beatrix run off together. At the same time, Zidane swings onto the balcony on a rope suspended from one of the turrets.]   
  
Zidane: Dagger, my love! I've return - whoa, what the hell happened to you?   
  
Garnet: Shut it, Bobo. We've got trouble.   
  
Zidane [looking at orb]: Oh. What's that?   
  
Gendo: It's an Angel. It has the ability to absorb anything into a nether-region of nothingness. We know that because we sent in two giant robots with pilots...then we sent some of our top military strategists with four platoons of soldiers...then we sent a class of junior-high students who were whining about getting a field trip.... The only reason we never sent Rei here is because she has no Eva at the moment.   
  
[Rei favors us with a rare smile. Actually, it's more like a smirk.]   
  
Garnet: Why would that stop you? [Garnet waves, and the wall above her head parts to reveal the giant cannon behind her seat. Two soldiers rush out from the castle, grab Gendo and Rei, and toss them into the barrel. Ka-BOOM! Gendo and Rei go flying into the Orb.]   
  
Zidane: Harsh.   
  
Orb: Yummy, but no yummy enough! WHERE TACOS?!?   
  
Zidane: It wants tacos?   
  
Garnet: Or else it'll eat the world, or something. I dunno, it's a pretty stupid story.   
  
Zidane: Eat...? Oh, I have an idea! Summon Atomos and eat the orb first!   
  
Garnet: It didn't work with Bahamut, but what the hell. Atomos!   
  
[Atomos appears and attempts to eat the orb, sucking everything into its enormous maw.]   
  
Orb: I ANGRY! I KILL!!!!!!!   
  
[The orb also begins to suck in everything.]   
  
Some time later....   
  
[Garnet floats in nothingness, amazed at how light she feels. A crystal floats across the horizon and disappears. Squall Lionheart runs by as Aeris Gainsborough wanders farther back.]   
  
Squall: Have you seen a girl, about 18 years old, long, brown hair, heart-shaped face?   
  
Garnet: Who do you think you're talking to?   
  
Squall: She's thin - [Garnet shoots him a nasty look] - um, she wears blue.   
  
Garnet: Oh, her. She went that way. [points in six directions at once. Squall follows them all.]   
  
Garnet: Being free of objective reality is fun and all. *sigh* But I'm still hungry....   


THE END

_Author's Notes: This was the second skit I did serially (over two days), which is why it's so weird. I did the first part thinking that somebody was going to do the "All your base" thing, and wanting to be the first...well, no problem there!_


	4. Anyone Caught Reading This Will Be Shot

### Anyone Caught Reading This Will Be Shot

[Garnet stands on her balcony, addressing a crowd of Alexandrian citizens.]   
  
Garnet: Citizens! As a goodwill gesture of the new Alexandrian monarchy, I am unveiling a variety of new festivals and official awareness months! Here to help are my close personal friends, Zidane Tribal, Vivi Ornitier, Quina Quen, Amarant Coral, Eiko Carol, Captain Steiner of the Jupiter Knights and General Beatrix of...well, the rest of the army and armada. Captain, General, get out here, ya little scamps.   
  
[Steiner and Beatrix walk onto the balcony. Steiner is wearing a lovely sundress with a wig and a large, floppy hat. His usual makeup remains intact. Beatrix is wearing a flannel shirt, jeans, and a crew cut.]   
  
Garnet: From now on, January is Sexual Confusion Month in Alexandria! Anyone caught wearing appropriate clothing for his or her gender will be shot.   
  
[Steiner and Beatrix exit. Vivi enters. He immediately beans himself with his staff.]   
  
Garnet: February is always so gray and dull, I thought to myself, ''Garnet, what can you do to help people through this armpit of a month?'' I thought about Valentine's Day, and that's when I got the idea to compliment it. That's why February is Masochism and Suicidal Tendency Month. [Vivi casts Fira on himself, managing to set his hat on fire.] Anyone not showing a desire to kill him or herself will be shot.   
  
Vivi: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! [runs off the balcony]   
  
Garnet: Next, please.   
  
[Amarant enters, looking like he always does, but holding a bong.]   
  
Garnet: May will be Mellowness Awareness and Spiritual Appreciation Month. Everyone lacking a naturally mellow personality will be required to use drugs, but _only_ downers! Anyone caught using heroin, angel dust, or impure ganja will be shot.   
  
Amarant: Where's my payment?   
  
Garnet: (Shh! It's coming!)   
  
[Amarant exits. Quina appears, looking hungry and miserable.]   
  
Garnet: June will be Lent. Fasting is required for all 31 days. Anyone who complains will be shot.   
  
[Quina exits, and Eiko comes out with Amarant.]   
  
Amarant: Finally!   
  
Garnet: August will be Child Abuse Month. Anyone caught not being cruel to children when at all possible will be set on fire by Ifrit...and then shot.   
  
[Amarant gives Eiko a solid kick.]   
  
Eiko: MEANIE!!!! [Eiko chases Amarant off the balcony]   
  
Zidane (from inside the castle): Dagger, don't make me do this!   
  
Garnet (to Zidane): You'll do it and you'll like it!   
  
[Zidane walks onto the balcony, wearing cowboy boots, white polyester bellbottoms, a striped vest, and a pimp hat that looks suspiciously like Steiner's helmet with some felt glued on.]   
  
Garnet: Finally, life in Alexandria can get pretty cold in the dead of winter. December will therefore be Remember the Seventies Month. You may wear anything you want, but it must be over-the-top and contain at least six colors. Discos will hopefully be instated in time for Christmas; anyone not attending the Christmas Mass Dance Freak-Out will be allowed to live until December 26th, at which time they will be shot.   
  
[Zidane runs off the balcony.]   
  
Garnet: That is all for now. If I think of anything else, I'll either let you all know or let the soldiers mete out vigilante justice on your sorry hides. 

THE END


	5. Married...With Duty

### Married...With Duty

[Steiner enters his living quarters in the castle. A couch faces us, and a small kitchen is off to the left. Beatrix is sitting at the kitchen table, painting her nails and sword alternately. She is wearing cheap nylon stretch pants and a similar shirt. Her hair has been redone to a large bouffant. Steiner pulls off his helmet to reveal...that he is going bald.]   
  
Beatrix, cheerfully: Hi, Al!   
  
Steiner: Aw, Bea! I thought I told you to stop calling me that!   
  
Beatrix: It just sounds so...right.   
  
[Steiner sits down on the couch and sticks a hand down the front of his armor. Beatrix, holding her nails out to dry, sits down next to him.]   
  
Beatrix, suggestively: This color is Passionberry...what does that make you think of?   
  
Steiner: How can you think about sex at a time like this? I've just been traumatized!   
  
Beatrix: Oh, what now? Did the Queen force you to change your socks again?   
  
Steiner: A fat woman walked into the throne room today, so fat even the Qus didn't know what to do with her....   
  
Beatrix [rolling her eyes]: Was it the queen?   
  
Steiner: Yes! [sobs into both hands] And she wanted me to find...size 5 shoes that would fit her feet! I said, ''We have some gunboats down at the harbor that might work,'' and...and...she put me on sponge duty for the next two weeks!!!   
  
Beatrix: Awww, that's too bad. But look, I got my sword polished! [points at Save the Queen, newly nailpolished red]   
  
[Steiner holds his head in his hands. Beatrix blows on her nails. A buff, blonde teenage girl walks in with Weimar, Blutzen, Kohel, and Haagen.]   
  
Girl: Oh, hi, mom. Hi, dad. The Pluto Knights are going to help me study....   
  
Steiner [looking up]: Study what?   
  
Weimar: Anatomy. [drools]   
  
[The blonde girl and the four Pluto Knights head into the back. A brown-haired boy enters.]   
  
Boy: Hi, bob. Hi, dab. Goob newth!   
  
Steiner: You're moving out.   
  
Boy: No! Ib a plebge for the Jupider Gnights! I hab to scrub all the toilets in the cathle with my tongue, but ith worth it!   
  
Steiner: That's my boy.   
  
Garnet [voice, from far away]: STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEINER! TIME FOR MY BUBBLE BATH!!!! And bring Excalibur, my toes need cleaning!   
  
Steiner: *groan* My work is never done. 

THE END

_Author's Notes: This was the first one of these I did, and as such, it's probably the worst. It's a parody of_ Married...With Children _, which I liked a lot when it was on._


End file.
